


Welcome To The Jungle (We're All Animals Here)

by KassWritesStarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Forced Orgasm, I am warning you, M/M, No Redeeming Qualitites Whatsoever, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessed Fan!Peter, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Rape, Rope Bondage, Singer!Tony, Stalking, Tony Stark Is A Sweetheart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, here i go again, securing my place in hell, this is rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassWritesStarker/pseuds/KassWritesStarker
Summary: Peter has never known a celebrity that was as nice, as trusting as Tony Stark. The man loves nothing more than to put a smile on the face of his fans, to make them happy.Tony doesn't know it by the time Peter tracks him down in his favourite hotel where he's enjoying a drink but he's about to make the boy happy beyond belief.A talent in chemistry and a giant obsession make a truly terrifying combination.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't even know what the fuck happened here. I feel so bad for Tony and I am warning you once again that there is no consent here. At all. Peter's obsession has just gotten out of hand. 
> 
> If you don't mind any of that, please feel free to join me in hell.

Peter has always enjoyed music; ever since he’s been a little boy. Given, he enjoys listening to music more than making it but still, it counts. That’s how he finds himself at a new concert every weekend or used to, anyway.    
  
Because for the past 4 months, he’s only had his eye on one band in particular. More specifically, the singer of said band. Tony Stark really is something to look at - especially when he's singing.    
  
The way his eyes would close; the way he would lean into the microphone, cupping it with his beautiful, slender fingers… it always leaves Peter shuddering where he is standing in the crowd. Yearning for so much more. 

Peter knows that Tony is a sweetheart. He’s watched enough interviews of him, has heard him address his fans (which included him, yes) when he is on stage. The man adores his supporters as every famous star should. 

Peter also knows that Tony is way too trusting. He talks about his personal life like it's no big deal at all; like the possibility of someone using that against him hasn't even graced his beautiful mind. Not that Peter wants to do that. 

Talking about where he likes to spend his vacation, which restaurant he visits the most and just a few hours ago, right before the next show, he let's slip in a radio interview that he is staying at his favourite hotel in California. 

It's all too easy for Peter to scan through all of Tony's interviews from the past, his Instagram and Facebook posts and find out exactly what hotel he is talking about. An interesting choice, honestly. 

* * *

The concert is amazing. Tony is amazing. Peter has a great time and it's only 70℅ because he knows that the evening will get so much better later on. 

Beside him, 2 teenage girls are screaming, begging Tony to notice them and of course Tony being Tony, bless his soul, he stops after the next song to have a little chat with his audience. 

The girls start crying and Peter smiles. They have experienced nothing so far. 

* * *

Sneaking into the hotel is ridiculously easy. Peter is sure that even someone with 0 experience in this area would have made it past security. 

The bar is mostly empty, except for the bartender and, surprise, surprise - Tony Stark. Of course, it's not really a surprise. He's talked about his little post-show drink in countless interviews. 

Peter takes a deep breath. It's showtime. With careful steps, he walks up to the man who is busy studying the 3 ice cubes in his drink. Always 3. He's mentioned that once. In an interview 9 years ago.    
  
“Oh- oh my god.”, he starts to stutter out, voice deliberately high pitched as Tony turns away from his drink and towards him. “Are you… are you really Tony-” Peter’s hands are shaking as he rests them on top of the counter, not yet daring to sit down beside the star.    
  
Tony gives him a radiant smile that just shows off how fucking  _ beautiful  _ the man is and offers him his hand to shake. Peter takes it with some hesitation - selling this act is key here. 

“Yeah, I’m him. Tony Stark.” He retreats his hand and Peter immediately misses the physical constant. He had been right - Tony’s hands are really soft. That’s alright though; there will be much more contact later on. Besides, he only pulls his hand back to point at the empty seat beside him, offering it to Peter. “It’s nice to meet you…”

“Pierre.”, the boy replies without missing a beat as he slides onto the stool. As much as it pains Peter, he can’t risk having the man know his real name. Not when he wants them both to remember this - all of it. “My name is Pierre.”   
  
“Pierre. That’s nice.” Tony takes another sip of his drink, leaving Peter’s eyes to be glued to the spot where his lips touch the glass. Memorizing. “I take it that you’re a fan?” He nods violently at the question, causing the man to let out a laugh. “I figured as much. I have to say that this is the first time I met one in here. Usually, I’m all alone at the end of the night. This hotel doesn’t have a lot of guests, even less who visit the bar.”   
  
Peter smiles at that and dismissively waves his hand. “I’m just staying here for one night. I like that it’s mostly empty. Suits me just fine.” And his purpose, can’t forget that little detail. The bartender walks over to take his order and Peter shyly pokes Tony into the shoulder until he has his full attention. “Anything you’d recommend?”

Tony is all too happy to tell him his favourite drink and order two of them when Peter just mindlessly nods. He can’t care less about what he’ll drink. If everything goes according to plan, his glass will barely be empty by the time they leave. For now, he just wants Tony to be happy. 

After assuring the boy that the drink can go on his tab, Tony turns to him once again. “So, do you want an autograph? A photo? I’m always really excited to meet fans.” Oh, Peter knows that already but it’s a sweet thing to hear nonetheless. Especially since he knows that the comment is actually sincere. 

“A photo, later on, would be awesome, Mr Stark. An honour. Thank you so much.” The drinks are put down on the counter right in front of him and Tony wastes no time in taking a big sip out of his own. He lets out a little, satisfied grunt at the end that leaves Peter with weak knees and a twitching cock. 

Soon. 

Peter himself takes a smaller sip and has to stop his body from making a face. Alcohol really isn’t something for him; never was, never has been. Still, he has to play his part right. “It’s good. I never tried this before.” Tony light up at his comment and Peter can feel his heart jump while staring at his pretty face. 

Slowly, his hand reaches for the bag he has put down on another empty seat and when he’s sure that Tony isn’t looking, he sends it flying on the floor. “Shit.”, he curses and attempts to reach for it but the other man is quicker, pleasantly declaring that ‘He’s got it.’

The window of opportunity that presents itself right now is very short and Peter has to act quickly if he wants this to work. Thankfully, the bartender is busy swiping the tables across the room and doesn't notice when the boy reaches into his pockets and pulls out a little bag filled with white powder.    
  
Tony has to actually get down from his seat in order to pick up Peter’s backpack and it’s only thanks to that fact that he has enough time to sprinkle the man’s drink with the power which (thank god) immediately dissolves. The drink looks like it has never been touched.    
  
Peter smiles yet again. Pills are so much more complicated; the chance of them getting spotted that much higher. He’s glad that he found a better alternative. If his calculations are right, it also doesn’t affect the taste. Tony doesn’t deserve to have his favourite drink ruined.

“Here we go.” The man’s head pops back into view as he hands Peter his backpack and gets back onto the stool. “The thing is kind of heavy. Didn’t expect that.” He’s got a point. The boy had also been surprised by how  _ heavy  _ ropes can be. Not something he had given any thought to before.    
  
“Thank you so much, Mr Stark.”

“Please, call me Tony. I left the future of business behind so I wouldn’t have to listen to people calling me that all day.” Ah, yes. His father, Howard, had been dead set on forcing his son to take over his weapon company when the time was right. Not that Tony ever really considered it. No, he only stayed on that path for so long because of his mother because while he and Howard hadn’t been on the best terms, he had loved Maria. 

Peter can’t even imagine how he must have felt when the news of his parent's fatal car crash had reached his ears. On the other hand, maybe without the loss of them, Tony would have allowed his father to force him into the company life and they would have never met. So, silver linings. 

“As you wish, Tony.” Yes, that feels fucking right. Peter is barely able to hold back the moan he so desperately wants to let out. Instead, he takes another sip of his drink, impressed by the fact that he doesn’t gag and waits for Tony to do the same. “It’s really cool how nice you are to your fans. We all appreciate it.”   
  
“Ah, don’t mention it.”, Tony replies kindly and,  _ finally _ , picks up his own glass again. “Wouldn’t be here without you guys. The least I can do is give some of the love back.” At that, Peter actually  _ does  _ chuckle. Poor guy doesn’t know how much love he is about to give back. 

“Still, most celebrities aren’t that nice.” He means it; knows that most people wouldn’t be so alright with drinking with a fan. Tony is special, after all. That’s why Peter chose him - he’s earned this. “So, yeah. Thank you.”   
  
And then, to Peter’s utter delight, Tony downs the rest of his drink with one long gulp. From what he knows, it won’t take long now. For a second, he’s even a little worried. He shouldn’t have downed it like that but that passes and Peter is back on mission.    
  
He’s here, after all. He’ll take care of him. 

* * *

They chat for a few more minutes; Peter telling him a little about his life (nothing that can give him any actual clue about him) and Tony responding with a little information about his next show.    
  
Exactly 221 seconds have passed when Peter notices that Tony start to sway a little where he is sitting. They are still facing each other and from this angle, the way the man’s eyes start to cloud over is clear to see. Perfect.   
  
“Are you alright?”, Peter asks after Tony almost falls from his seat, only avoiding a closer encounter with the floor because of the boy holding him up by his arm. “You don’t look too good, Tony.” His voice betrays nothing - it’s the perfect mix of concern and confusion.    
  
“I- I don’t feel so good.”, comes the quiet reply as the man struggles to somehow stay upright. “I think I should head up to my room. I’m sorry, Pierre.” Even drugged, Tony is still a sweetheart. Of course, Peter should have expected that. 

Tony turns his head, even though the room must be close to spinning for him already, to address the bartender. “I’ll pay for the drinks tomorrow.” The guy simply nods where he is still busy cleaning, blissfully oblivious to what’s actually going on. 

Peter slides off his stool, already knowing that he has to catch Tony when he attempts to do the same. “Woah! Easy there!” His wraps one arm around the man’s middle, the other reaching for his backpack and throwing it over his free shoulder. “Let me help you. I don’t want you hurting yourself on your way upstairs.”

At this point, Tony should really get suspicious but even if he is, what other choice does he have? A small ‘Thanks’ leaves his mouth as he allows himself to be escorted away from the bar. Peter knows which room he is staying at, knows that he has to take the stairs that go up in order to get to the elevator they can use.    
  
Tony’s room isn’t his destination though. There’s too big of a chance for the hotel staff to hear, for one of the other guests (as sparse as they are) to hear, to see, to suspect something. The stairs that lead down are much better suited for his plan.

What a shame that Tony chooses this time to start noticing. “We- we are going the wrong way. These stairs don’t lead to the floors with the rooms.” His words are slurred and quiet but Peter is still able to hear the slight panic. Silly Tony - he has nothing to fear about. 

“Shh, it’s alright, Tony.”, he calms him, voice soft and comforting as he continued to drag him towards the darkness that awaits them at the bottom of the stairs. “I’ve got you.”   
  


* * *

Here’s the thing: Peter has always been good at chemistry; has never had a bad grade in it. The teachers call him a genius, tell him that he can make a career in it if he desires. It always sends pride shooting through him and this time, he agrees with them.    
  
The drug he’s mixed together allows him full control of the other person - they can’t move, can’t try to get away from there. It leaves him to move around as he wants; allows him to get them into the position he wants.    
  
They can still move their eyes though and, to Peter’s utter delight, apparently can feel it all as well. That’s what’s so important. There is no fun in any of that if he can’t get the other to feel something too. 

_ That’s  _ what took him so long to get his drug right. Of course, he’s tested it out before but only on a few animals. The first use on a human needs to be a memorable moment.    
  
And Peter knows that it will be.    



	2. Chapter 2

By the time they arrive in the room he has picked for this event, Tony has become almost non-responsive. His eyes are big, looking like they are about to pop out of its sockets but the rest of his body is pretty much slack where it’s draped over Peter.   
  
It’s a little sad that the basement of this hotel looks the way it does - all dirty and stuffed full of broken furniture but Peter knows this is the only place no staff will be walking around. At least not in this part of it. So, they will have the whole floor to themselves.   
  
Tony is heavy and his arm starts to hurt from having to keep him upright for so long. With the biggest caution, he lets him drop onto the couch, immediately sitting down next to the man to get him into an acceptable position.   
  
“There we go. Very well done.”, he praises Tony once he’s upright again. “I’m so sorry about doing this but so far, I have only tested it on animals and I’m not sure how long this state will last for humans.” The heavy backpack drops to the floor in front of them and Peter wastes no time taking out the ropes he’s stored in there. “Can’t have you running out on me while we are in the middle of having fun.”

The light in the room is dim and barely able to allow Peter to see anything beyond their bodies but it’s enough to notice how Tony’s eyes grow big at his words and - maybe he’s imagining it - he’s almost certain that there is a little noise in the back of the man’s throat, trying to escape.   
  
However, the moment passes and he gets to work. It’s easy enough to tie together the unmoving legs and feet. Tony won’t be needing them for now anyway. A few ropes and pretty knots later and Peter is free to move onto Tony’s hands.   
  
He catches the man’s panicking eyes, a sheepish grin forming on his own lips. “I hope it won’t be too uncomfortable.” Carefully, he makes Tony lean forward so he is able to pull his arms behind his back. “So they won’t get in the way later on.”   
  
Tying the hands and arms together is a much less graceful act than the legs have been but no one can see his work here and as long as it works, he doesn’t mind that it’s a bit messy.   
  
Things are about to get much messier anyway.   
  
When he is done wrapping up his price, Peter leans back and takes a moment to just admire his work. Even all tied up and unmoving (and in this shitty ass light) Tony still looks like a full course meal. It shouldn’t be possible but here he was living to see how wrong he is. 

“You’re truly stunning. Even more so up close.”, Peter explains, hands going up to stroke through Tony’s hair. It’s softer than he has imagined - like dark silk. “You don’t know how many hours I’ve spent watching you during your concerts but we were never this close.”   
  
One hand wanders down, lightly stroking over Tony’s cheek. The man’s eyes flutter shut and Peter smiles. “It’s alright. Don’t worry.” His fingernail traces the soft skin. He doesn’t apply enough pressure to leave red marks but any more and something would be visible. “I can’t decide if I prefer you with a beard or clean-shaven.” 

That truly is a tricky question - both of those looks have a certain appeal to them. Right now, Tony is clean-shaven but Peter can feel the start of stubble already which means that his last shave must have been around 2 days ago. 

“A stubble burn would have been nice, Tony but this isn’t your fault.” The hand that’s still gripping Tony’s hair pulls it back a little, giving him better access to his neck - his unmarked neck. Not for long though. “You didn’t know.”  
  
Peter shuffles around a little until he’s practically sitting on the other man’s lap. This way, it’s easier to lean into Tony. His lips find the skin of his neck and he lets out a loud moan at the contact. This is so much better than Peter has imagined - and he has imagined it to be quite spectacular. 

Which just goes to show how amazing Tony is.

“We’re going to have such a good time. You’ll see.”, he whispers against Tony’s neck, teeth grazing over the skin there and leaving it red and bruised. God, he’ll look so pretty once they are done. Peter’s focuses his attention on this task for a few more seconds before allowing his tongue to dart out sooth the red skin there.   
  
Tony tastes like salt and something that can only be described as _ him _. It’s quite addicting. 

Peter repeats this action while the hand that isn’t busy slowly undoes the top button of Tony’s white dress shirt. “I want you to relax, Tony. Nothing bad will happen. I’ve made this drug myself. It won’t have any lasting consequences on your body. I promise.”  
  
His fingers slide underneath the soft fabric as soon as they have the chance to do so. Tony’s chest is rising and falling rapidly under his touch and Peter lets out a quiet ‘tsk’ sound upon feeling it. “I told you to relax. Otherwise, this won’t be as enjoyable. For both of us.” 

The coarse chest hair tickles Peter’s hand as it explores the unfamiliar terrain. Of course, he’s already seen the man’s chest and a good deal more when he’s hacked into his icloud.   
  
Seeing and feeling are two completely different things though. 

“That’s more like it.”, Peter comments, fingers circling Tony’s nipple, mouth peppering little kisses up and down his neck. He pulls back to watch the other man’s eyes as he teases him, desperate for some kind of reaction.   
  
Tony’s eyes are still tightly shut and that just won’t do. His dark, brown pools are the most expressive thing about him and in this case, the only thing even able to react to Peter’s ministrations. “Open your eyes, Tony. I want to see them.”

Nothing happens.   
  
“Open them!” _ That _ does the trick (though it pains him to put a threat into his voice) and he watches with satisfaction as Tony’s eyes fly open to stare at him in fear. “Now, now. It’s fine. I’m sorry for yelling at you like that. I didn’t _ want _to.” Peter lets go of the man’s hair to cup his face, thumb brushing along the sharp jawline there. “Just - keep your eyes on me, alright? I need to see.”

Tony swallows but his eyes stay open and Peter rewards that with a small smile before leaning in once again. This time, however, he doesn’t go back to the now marked neck. No, instead he presses his mouth against Tony’s with a small moan, tongue forcefully breaking past unresponsive but _ warm _ lips to get a taste.   
  
Christ, is it worth it. He tastes so good and Peter could easily get lost in it. The alcohol is still there but it’s mostly buried beneath other things - spice and coffee and _ Tony. _He can’t help himself and his hips thrust forward, against the man’s leg as Peter lets out another groan, louder this time.

“You taste so good. I’m such a lucky guy.” His voice is muffled thanks to him refusing to pull away from the warm mouth for even a second. He won’t let go of that feeling for quite some time. “You’re making me hard, Tony. Do you know that?”   
  
Lazily, he lets his hips roll forward once more to emphasize that statement. “But I know that I’m not the first fan you've made hard.” Peter chuckles and presses another kiss to his lips. “But I do wonder how many got the chance to get you to take care of it.”   
  
Of course, he knows that answer as well. Tony has made it very clear in past interviews that he’s never hooked up with a fan before - which means that Peter is really one lucky fella. After a few more minutes, he grows tired of not being able to see the magnificent body he’s stroking.   
  
So, he directs both his hands to undo the rest of the buttons of Tony’s shirt, immediately starting to trace over every patch of exposed skin once it’s done. “Such a toned chest but it’s a bit pale, isn’t it? Allow me to help.” With that, he lets his fingernails trail down from the top of it to Tony’s stomach, leaving red marks wherever he goes and lord, is Peter happy that he’s decided to focus on the man’s face instead of watching his work.   
  
The way Tony’s eyes grow big, the way his mouth opens the tiniest bit - yes, that’s good. In this state, it’s also that much easier to get his tongue back into the welcoming warmth of his mouth.   
  
Peter hums softly as his cock continues to get fully hard, the friction of Tony’s leg becoming less and less stimulating. He needs more and _ thankfully _ , the other man doesn’t let him down. He really loves pleasing his fans.   
  
“Oh, Tony. Is that for me?”, Peter asks with a bright smile, one hand going down to press against the noticeable bulge that’s slowly rising up inside the man’s pants. “I’m flattered. I spent so much time thinking about this cock.”   
  
So much time that Peter knew he had to feel it inside him. Getting the drug into the state where it allows the person that had taken it to still get hard has truly been a pain in the ass - but so fucking worth it. Feeling his dick while it’s still hidden beneath layers of clothing is already amazing and they haven’t even arrived at the good part so far. 

Tony’s eyes have gone from fearful to pleading during the few times that Peter has applied pressure onto his hardening cock. “What is it? Not enough? Are you so desperate to have your cock inside me already?” A muscle in Tony’s face twitches and he knows the power that must have went into that action alone. “Shh. It’s okay. I’m also not too fond of waiting. I know you’ll just fit perfectly inside me.”

For them to take this any further, Peter, unfortunately, has to get up from where he is comfortably sitting on Tony’s lap. He apologizes for the loss of contact with another quick kiss. “Let’s take care of this then.”  
  
As soon as he’s standing, Peter’s pants get shoved down, as do his boxers. “I already prepared myself at home so I can properly take your cock, Tony. I know it’s big but I’ve spent a lot of time getting my hole nice and wide. You know what I was thinking about while filling myself with my fingers?”   
  
He sinks to his knees, careful to hit the towel he has placed there earlier. Peter isn’t about to get himself dirty. God knows what is on this disgusting floor. “I imagined that they were your fingers sliding into me.”, he explains, fingers undoing Tony’s belt and pulling down the zipper of his trousers. “You have amazing fingers.”   
  
He tugs the pair of jeans down until he’s able to see the outline of Tony’s erection where it’s straining against the black boxers he’s wearing. “The way they wrap around the microphone when you get into it; when you’re not only singing the song but are really _ feeling _it. God, I’ve thought about those fingers wrapped around my cock countless times.” He looks up at the still man through his lashes. “Perhaps another time. Right now, we are on kind of a tight schedule.”

Tony’s eyes snap down to meet his gaze and Peter can’t help but laugh as he feels the man’s cock twitch under his fingers. “I’m starting to wonder if I actually had to use my little mixture on you. You’re so responsive, Tony.” 

And then, after months of fantasizing about it, Peter pulls down the man’s boxers as well, reaving his red and angry cock. His mouth starts to water in an instant. “Fucking amazing.” Before he can stop himself, Peter leans forward and takes the tip into his mouth. Tony isn’t at full mast but he intends to get him there before his lips leave the man’s dick. 

His tongue swirls around the head as he slowly lets his mouth sink further down the glorious cock, moaning every other second. This time, there is no mistake in what he can hear. Tony lets out a grunt. Perfect.   
  
He mumbles something that is unrecognizable to even his own ears and redoubles his efforts, taking him as deep as possible without gagging. Their eyes haven’t broken away from each other the whole time and it only happens when Peter can taste the salty taste of Tony’s pre-cum on his tongue and the man’s eyes fall closed.   
  
He’s not sure why - pleasure or shame. It doesn’t matter. What matters is that he’s fully hard now; ready for the actual event. Peter bops his head up and down a few more times before pulling back with an audible ‘pop’, spit running down his chin and dropping onto Tony’s cock.   
  
“Ready for it, star? I know you’ve fucked a lot of asses already but I’m sure this will be so much more memorable than anything else so far.” He climbs back on the welcoming lap, ass pressing against Tony’s erection. “I know that, if you could move, you’d be already thrusting against me, into me.” The thought alone causes Peter’s own dick to twitch again. 

He lifts his body up, high enough that one hand can sneak underneath it and take a firm hold of the man’s cock and hold it steady as he lowers himself on top of it. His hole is still lubed up from earlier and stretches around Tony easily.

He was right - it fits him perfectly. Peter gasps, mouth hanging open as he continues to slide the dick deeper inside him - only stopping once his ass touches Tony’s legs.   
  
“God, _ yes _. You’re so fucking big, Tony.” He presses his mouth against his cheek, hands coming up to rest on the man’s shoulders to hold himself steady. There are greyish lines running across Tony’s face - a little side effect of the drug that Peter sadly hasn’t managed to get rid off so far. “Don’t worry. You’re still gorgeous. My star.” 

He can see confusion reflect in the wide eyes that are staring at him. Oh, of course. Tony can’t see his own face. “It’s nothing. Doesn’t matter. Let’s focus on the more important thing at hand.” At that, the look that’s etched into the brown orbs turns back into panic. 

Enough time has passed for Peter to having adjusted himself to the feeling of being impaled on Tony’s length. Slowly, oh so slowly, he lifts himself up, using the hands resting on Tony’s shoulders as help and then sinks back down. A needy moan leaves him. 

His brain has successfully shut itself off by now. Nothing else matters but the feeling that's shooting through his body. Even when coming up with this plan, Peter hadn't thought that it would end up being this good.

A genius, indeed.   
  
He repeats the action, fingers digging into the other Tony's shoulders to keep himself from going too fast. There will, no doubt, be bruises there in the morning. It sends a thrill through Peter’s body; leaves him shuddering. 

“That’s it, yes. You are so - _ fuck, right there, _ good to me, Tony. Talking about giving back the love you receive.” Peter smirks as he watches the man’s eyes close again. There is sweat starting to form on his forehead. “That good, huh? I’m not surprised. How long has it been since someone has properly ridden you into oblivion?”   
  
His own cock is starting to leak pre-cum, begging for attention but Peter is too focused on keeping up the rhythm he’s set, rising up and falling down again and again. Beneath his fingers, his chest, his lips - Tony’s body is twitching every now and then. It’s not enough to give him any kind of friction but it’s a nice attempt.   
  
“You’re so desperate to please, Tony. How sweet.”, he says, voice closer to a gasp than anything else. “But right now, this is about you and I want you to come inside me.” He sinks down on the man’s cock again. “Want you to fill me up with your cum.” One of Peter’s hands let go of Tony’s shoulder to bury itself in his hair again. “Come on. You know you want to, Tony.”   
  
There is a little, strangled sound that gets stuck in the back of Tony’s throat and it’s the most amazing sound and sight - his lips slightly parted, eyes tightly shut, drops of sweat sliding down his face. Peter matches the desperate attempt of a moan with his own, much louder groan; redoubling his efforts to push the man beneath him over the edge.   
  
“That’s it. Yes, you are so fucking good at this, Tony. Come on, shoot your load into my hole. Do it. For your biggest fan.” He lets himself sink down on Tony’s cock one more time and then he can feel warmth spreading out inside him as the man fills him with his cum. It feels so goddamn good and the way Tony tries to squeeze his eyes shut even tighter, like that will make this whole thing go again just fuels him on even more. 

Peter can’t help it - he chuckles deeply as he watches the scene unfold in front of him. “I knew you wanted to. And you're so beautiful. That’s going to make your next concert look like _ nothing _.”

Peter stays still for a few seconds, hips shallowly thrusting forward a couple of times to guide him through his release. Once Tony has nothing left to give and Peter can feel his cum starting to drop out of his ass; sliding down the man’s now rapidly softening cock, he leans forward to press their mouths against each other again.

“Thank you.”, he whispers, the other hand leaving Tony’s shoulder to go to his own glistening dick and wrap around it. Tony has fucked him so good, or - well, Peter had fucked himself on Tony so good that it only takes a few skilled twists of his closed fist to paint the other man’s stomach with his seed. “_ Shit. _ God, Tony. Who would have thought that you could be even prettier?”

One last kiss is pressed to Tony’s lips before Peter slides down from his lap, slightly wincing when the spent cock leaves him. With a loud sigh, he rests his head on the back of the old couch. They both need to catch their breath. 

When Peter is sure that he can breathe properly again, he covers himself up, tugging his cock back into his boxers. There is still cum dripping out of his hole but that’s fine - he’ll take care of that later. Back at home.   
  
Not in this disgusting room. 

“Your arms must be killing you.” Poor man. “Here.” Peter drops from the couch and crouches down in front of Tony.

His capable fingers start loosening the ropes that have kept his arms and legs bound together until now. “Thank you for this, Tony. Seriously. I feel honoured.” He looks up at him, their eyes meeting. There are tears gathering in the corners of his eyes - it's hilarious. “Let me help you get comfortable.”   
  
It takes a little bit of time but finally, the ropes are gone and back in Peter’s backpack. He lifts one of Tony’s arms and lets go, watching it drop back on the couch without putting up any resistance. The drug has been working better than he could have ever hoped for.   
  
“It’ll take some time for the feeling to come back but I promise that it will.” His gaze drops back on Tony’s messy and still exposed dick. “Oh, I’m sorry. Let me-” He pulls his boxers and pants back up, covering him once again. “I’ll leave your shirt open so it won’t get all messy because of my… excitement. Sorry about that but I couldn’t help myself.”

Slowly, he gets back to his feet; noticing how Tony’s eyes keep following his every move. By now, the tears are falling freely and Peter just has to kiss them all away. 

The fear has returned to Tony's face and Peter pouts at that. “Now, don’t be like that. We’ve had some fun and you’ll be alright again in no time.” Peter’s hand reaches out to cup his cheek. “I’m sorry but I’ll have to go now.” 

He rises back to his feet and takes one last look at his idol where he is staring up at him, giving him a soft smile. “I’ll always cherish this encounter.” With that, Peter turns away and walks over to the door, pulling it open and stepping back into the dark corridor as it silently fell shut behind him.   
  
Well, this has been fun but he doubts that Tony will be up for another round sometime. Or maybe… you never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fine, I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? They give me life, yes and I appreciate them all.


End file.
